Bring back my father
by carson34
Summary: What if Steve and Mary's father is alive? Where is he?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this storyline. Let me know what you think. I am trying to get a little away from family storyline.

Sercet room:

John McGarrett is sitting in a chair tied up by Victor's father. He need to get back to his son and daughter. Victor's father, Alex, came into the room and sat down.

"Both you and your son are sick. Your son kidnapped me and made my son think that i was dead." John said. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Easy. By paying off the medical team to declare you as dead." Alex said to his victim. "Your son killed both of my boys and now I am going to get their revenge by keeping you"

"Your boys gave him no choice. You need to know that my son will do everything in his power when he figures out that I am alive." John said to his captor.

Five-0 headquarters

Steve felt that there were more to his father's death and so he is going to talk to Danny about this. He walks over to Danny's office and shuts the door.

"This stays into this office between me and you." Steve says to his panther. Danny was more to him then a partner. He was his best-friend.

"what's going on?" Danny asks his best-friend.

"I think that there is more to my father's death then what's said and done." Steve reveals to him.

"Steve, your father is dead." Danny says to him.

"I know." Steve says to him.

"So what are you going to do?" Danny says to his best-friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Sorry about not having to update until now. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Please check it out and let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"

**Five 0 headquarters**

Steve and Danny were talking about Steve's father death. They don't know the governor is listening into the conversation and so she rushes out to call Anton about it.

"They know that there is something wrong with McGarrett's father's death. You need to make sure that no one finds out about this." The governor orders but she doesn't know that there is someone following her. Kono walks into Steve's office after hearing the governor.

"She doesn't know that you were behind her?" Steve asks worried about Kono. They need to keep this quiet.

"Steve, she knows that you think there is something going on with your father." Kono revealed to him and adds "She called someone right after leaving here."

"We need to trace it now. Is she still on the phone?" Steve asks her.

"yes." Kono reply to him. She starts tracing the phone call and gets a hit to a warehouse and they rushed out there. They find nothing but a phone there.

"Oh great. They moved from here. Now where are we going." Chin says to the team mates. "Now we are back on square one with no leads but this phone. But we have the governor now. Lets take it to the judge."

Danny and Steve get to the courthouse and show the phone records and the photos linking the governor to his father's disappearance. The judge orders for the governor arrest. Steve and the team takes her in to custody.

"Steve, do you want to tell me what's going on now?" the governor asks him.

"Yeah. The fact that you have my father hostage. What did he get to close to finding out what you are hiding? You are working for Wo-Fat." Steve reveals to her that he knows the truth about what going on. "Where's my father?"

"I don't know where he is." The governor replies to him. "I order that they moved him. Steve, i did this for the state of Hawaii and to keep the people safe."

"Yeah right" Danny added. "Who was the man who you killed then?"

"I don't know." the governor says to him.

"Yes you do governor. Oh by the way the judge let you go as governor as Hawaii following that you are being charged and arrested." Steve revealed to her. "I hope that you enjoy your stay in jail governor."

**Wo Fat**

John was tied in unknown location and this time with someone different. He revealed himself as Wo Fat and wanted to know where Shelbourne is. John did not know where this shelbourne person is or who it is. Now He is praying that his son will find him as soon as he can.

"I don't know where this Shelbourne person is." John reveals.

"Sure you do." Wo Fat says to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: This chapter will be my last chapter for this storyline and I hope that you guys will like it.

- HQ -

Steve and the team are starting to look at leads on where Wo Fat could be hanging out at. Steve decides that maybe it's time for them to talk to the governor again to see what she knows about his father.

"Hello Governor. I want to know where my father is. I know that he is alive. Where is he?" Steve questions her.

"I don't know." The governor responds to him.

"I am going to have you call the man that has my father and tell him to meet you somewhere. Don't double cross me." Steve orders her as he dials the last number of her call log. The governor set up the meeting at the hotel room.

- The meeting -

Danny and Steve were getting ready to get his father out of this mess. He had been kidnapped for about one year and now it's time to get him back. Victor had told Steve that he did not killed his father and so this is how Steve had figured it out and the team had figure out that the governor was behind it. Now she was going to jail and now it's time. Steve and Danny made their planned work out the way that they wanted and got his father out.

"Dad, it's okay. It's time to go home." Steve said to his father.

"Thank you champ." John says to his son as they hug ready to start their life together in their new chapter.

**Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I am in the middle of many fanfic right now and getting this one done for another fan fic to be started. Be sure to review and let me know. This storyline is not what happen on the show and the show owns the characters of this show.**


End file.
